


Of Cats and Kwamis

by Ahlam_chou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1 kudo equals 1 croissant for Adrien, F/M, Half reveal ?, Humour of a 5 years-old, I Don't Know Anymore, I tried actually, Identity Reveal, Marinette being unlucky, When you try to be funny but you're not, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlam_chou/pseuds/Ahlam_chou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, things don't go as we planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Kwamis

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, Hehe. I hope you enjoy it because I have like so many AU.
> 
> Constructive reviews are welcome;)

_“Chat, for the last time, no. We can't reveal our identities.”_

_“ What are you scared of ?” Chat asked with a sad pout, his cat ears laying flat on his head._

_But it was too late. She was already gone._

 ***

The next morning, Marinette woke up late because of yesterday's night patrol. She felt so guilty for letting Chat Noir like this. But, it was much better this way. She wouldn't dare to put both hers and his lives in danger. Hawkmoth could find out about their alter-egos and use it at his own advantage. She couldn't risk that.

As she was walking down the path to school, she met Adrien, who also woke up late.

“Hey Marinette !”

“Hien Adrello ! I mean Adrien hello... ugh”

“Do you want to walk to school with me ?”

Not trusting herself enough to speak, she only nodded. Together, they walked the last few metres left that seperated them from Françoise Dupont. It was rather awkward to be honest. Marinette was still that tongue-tied around him. Her heart would flutter as soon as she saw him and she couldn't act normally anymore. Has she fallen that hard for him ?

By the time they finally reached school, the bell had already rung.

_'Nice way to go. Another late slip for my parents to sign. I wonder if they are that oblivious about my double life.’_

After a morning full of boring lectures, lunch finally rolled in. She had planned to go to the bistro across the street with Alya. She was currently waiting at her locker for Alya to come. What she hasn't expected though was for Adrien to meet her there.

“Hum Marinette can I ask you something ?”

“Yeah… You’re so hot. I mean it’s really hot in there, heh ?”

“I was wondering if me and Nino could join you and Alya for lunch ? Would it be ok ?”

“YES ! I mean, yes, you can.”

“Cool ! Let me get Nino. Meet you at the entrance of the school ?”

“Okay.”

After making sure he was out of sight, she started to jump around and squeal. It’s only after a while that the realization finally came in. She was going on a date ( _"It_ ' _s only lunch"_ , Tikki would have said) with THE _Adrien Agreste._ Many different scenarios rolled in her head.

_'What if I accidentally spill my juice on him ? Or I eat with my mouth open ? He will be so grossed out that he won't ever date me !’_

Alya pulled her out of her reverie and told her that she knew that the boys were grabbing lunch with them and that it was time to meet them at their meeting spot. While they were walking, she had to assure Marinette a zillion times that everything would turn out alright. That’s not what she thought.

“But Alya ! What if he thinks I eat like a fucking dog ?! Or what if I spit food on his face while talking ? Fuck my life uuuugh. Help me Alya !”

“Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. You’re wondering waaaaaaaay too much. Just stay calm and posed and you'll see, everything is gonna be alright.”

“But what if-”

“No buts ! You're going with me and we’ll go through this together.”

“Okay then…They’re here !”

In fact, the boys were already waiting nearby the entrance. Once they saw the girls coming their way, they waved at them. Only Alya waved back, Marinette being too shy.

“Wave back or it's gonna look weird !” Alya whispered to Marinette between her teeth.

She did as she was told and soon the group was heading towards the small bistro. Only Alya and Nino were actively talking during the walk in the front, Adrien participating here and there and Marinette speaking at appropriate times. Both of them were walking just behind and a comfortable silence was settled between them.

“Say, Marinette ?”

“Huh ? What matter rien the Adis ?”

“What ?”

“I- I mean what is the matter Adrien ?”

“Why were you late this morning ?”

“Aah ? About that… Hehe… I was up all night drawing new clothes… You know me, heh.”

“Okay.”

“What about you hot stuff ?”

Realising what she just said, she quickly tried to come up with something else.

“AH ! I m-mean are they selling hot pockets at the bistro ? Because I happen to really love them.”

“ I don't know… ?”

“Get yourself together Marinette !” Marinette whispered to herself.

“What did you say ?”

“Huum… what about you ? Why were you late this morning ?”

“Eh ? I had… late night piano lessons ?”

They reached the bistro soon after. Adrien, being the gentleman he is, held the door for Marinette. She muttered a quick 'thank you’, a blush covering her face. Once inside, Nino spotted a free booth at the far back of the bistro. She didn't know why Alya was shooting her a pedo-face until she saw that the only place left was beside Adrien. She sat down, not too sure of herself. It's only then that the waitress came and took their orders. While waiting for their food, the four teenagers talked about many different things. Once their food arrived, they quickly started to dig in. They made small talk once in a while and soon they were done. Nobody expected what was to come. As Marinette was about to reply to Adrien’s question, she emited a fucking huge, loud, onion-smelling burp on his face. She didn't realize until Alya and Nino started to laugh like crazy. She quickly excused herself, a huge blush of shame covering her face, and went to the washroom. Making sure nobody else was there, she sat in one of the free stalls and pulled out Tikki of her purse.

“I knew that something would happen, Tikki ! I just want to cry right now.”

“Marinette, it's gonna be okay. You didn't do it on purpose. I'm sure he will understand.”

“I burped on his face. Out of everything, I chose his pretty face ! How do you expect him to forgive me ? He’ll tell his father I’m the grossest shit he ever met and then I'll never be a fashion designer !”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for the last time-”

“Marinette ! Who are you talking to ?”

She looked up to see no other than Adrien. Tikki, not having been fast enough to hide, only said the first thing that came to her mind.

“ _ **Meow**_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep reading it and the first thing that comes in my mind is what the fuck is this shit.


End file.
